spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love That Terrance
|image = |caption = |season = 2 |date = February 10,2011 |production = 13a |broadcast = |story = |writer = Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton Terrance Henry Plankton-Stoot Kermit Armour Plankton Marcella |storyboards = Gabby Liana-Amy Plankton Marcella |ws = |directed = |storyb = Gabby Liana-Amy Plankton Marcella Terrance Henry Plankton-Stoot |creative = Marjorine Madelyn-Elizabeth Plankton |technical = |animate = |supervisor = }} Love That Terrance is a SpongeBob Last Nights....... episode from season two. In this episode, Terrance (Terrecca) gets ready to go out a date and Nat (Natbecca) assists him. Brief Summary: Terrance falls in love with a new, but familiar looking Krusty Krab customer. Time/Dates: 5:00 P.M.: Terrance arrives Nat's for a practice date. 8:00 P.M.: Rebecca arrives at Terrance's. Characters: *Rebecca *Nat *Natette *Patrick Star *SpongeBob *Terrance and Phillip *Krusty Krab Customers Plot At the Krusty Krab, Harold is ordering food for his lady, Debbie. He doesn't realize that Terrance was on his break and can't read his sign. Evelyn sees that he cannot read and reveals that she can't either so they fall in love and leave together, thinking that they were meant for each other. Debbie gets annoyed, but then falls in love with Evelyn's ex-boyfriend, Nathiel because they think they are meant for each other. Convinced anyone can fall in love these days, Squidward throws away his book and impacted on Nat. Nat explains to Squidward that it was only hurting his feelings since he never had a real date. A cheerful SpongeBob says that even though he doesn't have any love he cannot stop trying. Another customer came into the restaurant and admires the "decor" and Terrance believes that she was perfect since they have the same hobbies and things to like. She approaches the register and a nervous Terrance was unable to ask her out on a date alone. She leaves thinking there is no service. Just before she could leave the building, the boat containing the employees and register had a motor which Nat used to catch Rebecca. Nat tries to introduce Terrance and told her about how interesting his fellow friend could be which convinces Rebecca to go on a date. Squidward remembers his last date which was long ago and asks Nat for help and replies by using a practice date for starting. As practice for the real date, he was tested at Nat's house on complimenting about his date, giving flowers, driving to dinner and having dinneer which all annoy him until he left and shouted angrily over how it was pointless. Rebecca showed up and reveals that Squidward's true peronsality was better than what she expected. Nat comments that his work was done only to find Squidane demanding a movie and plastic food.﻿ Trivia *The name is a parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Love That Squid". *This is the 14 Valentines Day related episode. *The episode is called: Love That Terrance, yet Terrance is an Fishes. So it should be called: Love That Terrence. *Second Time Rebecca Has Dressed Up As A Girl. The First Time Was In D-Yikes!,You Have 0 Friends And Krabs' Bottom Bitch *Fifth time something to do with love or having a crush has happened. The first time was in D-Yikes! when The Queef Fish Sisters fell in love with Mrs. Puff. The second time was when Nat fell in love with King Neptune's daughter (from the movie). The third time was when Rebecca fell in love with a Nat in the episode Le Petit Tourette. The fourth time was when Patrick was interested with the Squidane And Squilliam Are Fighting In the Breast Cancer Show Ever,Fifth time was when Rebecca fell in love with Terrance, in Krabs' Bottom Bitch, and when Mrs. Puff fell in love with Sadie in D-Yikes! Natette was interested with the mermaids in the A Ladder to Heaven. *Sandy And Mrs.Puff do not appear in this episode. *Second Time Patrick As A Girl First Time Was The Jonas Brothers Ring Bikini Bottom. *Terrance I'm On Break Sign Disappered After Squidward and Nat Tossed His Love Book Back Into The Kitchen *Terrance's Practice Date Is Nat *The Tulip's In Terrance's hand disapper right after Nat sneezes on them *Nat's Purse Disappers After He Gets Into Terrance's Car. But Reapper's After Nat Gets Out *SpongeBob Gets A Little Jelous Of Terrance's Lady Who Is Actully Nat *While Nat as Natette Was A Lady We Think He Was Wearing Mascra And Lipstick *In the end of this episode, Kyle Rechid holds a parody of the Nintendo gameboy, playing Tetris. *This episode has the same title card music as "You Don't Know Sponge". Goofs *When Terrance arrives at Nat's house for the practice date, he rings the doorbell, but it disappears in the next shot. *Terrance's "I'm On Break" sign disappears after Terrance tossed his love book back into the kitchen. *When the book is on Nat's tongue, it disappears after he says to Terrance "You dropped your ook". *The Tulips In Terrance's hand disappear right after Nat sneezes on them. Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Episodes Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Season 2